Sacrifice: Build the Machine
by AnimeFanficQueen2001
Summary: Yandere! Cartoon! Randy X Cartoonist!Klaus I couldn't live with making a one-shot of this, so I made it's own story.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus opened the letter he had found in his mailbox. Surprisingly, it was in his younger brother's, Elias', handwriting. It had been sometime since his brother had contacted him due to the extreme growth of the cartooning company they started with their oldest brother about five to six years back.

It was a great five years for him, doing something he loved with a passion—however, Klaus was to leave early due to gaining an offer to teach art classes at a school, which he had been wanting for a long time. And here he was, grading artworks from his class and opening the letter he held in his hand.

He took the letter out, a little surprised by the almost note looking paper. It was small and nothing fancy—which was rather strange for his younger brother, but Klaus pushed it aside. Elias was a great animator, so he was most likely busy when he was writing this. He could tell by the way it was written.

 ** _'Klaus,_**

 ** _It's been a while, hasn't it? About half a decade has gone by, the years slip away fast, don't they? Anyway, I was wondering if you could drop by one day. Everyone misses you and there are a few new people who I'd like to introduce you to. Believe it or not, there is actually someone who looks just like Lizzy, and her name is Elizabet Hart—but we all call her Liz, isn't that funny?_**

 ** _I really want you to meet her, she's like the real life version of Lizzy! So, please come by when you have a chance!_**

 ** _—Elias'_**

Klaus smiled at the paper. Lizzy was one of the many characters he created when working for the Goldstein cartooning company. She was known as Lizzy Heart, an angel who loved to sing and dance. She, alongside Klaus' favorite and most loved, Randy(Or Serge) and Teddy, had all sorts of adventures—most of which he had come up with and had Elias and their older brother animate, which ended up being quite popular.

How could he not go to this? He was one of them owners, visiting what he owned shouldn't be surprising. Plus, there was nothing planned for him. The school he taught in was on break, so Klaus knew nothing would be happening during this week.

 _Why not?_ He smiled to himself and stretched. It was early in the morning anyway, so he could go right now since he really had nothing better to do. Standing up, Klaus went to get his phone and coat, putting his shoes and grabbing his keys. The studio wasn't actually to far from where he lived, which was in an apartment about ten to twenty minutes away, but he hadn't gone over there in years since the school he taught at was in the other direction.

 _I wonder what Elias has been up to, it's not like him to send a letter the size of a note—he usually sends a large fancy letter explaining everything he's done._ Klaus began to slightly worry about his younger brother. Yes, Elias was old enough—and completely capable—to take care of himself, but as an older sibling, the worry flowed through his body slowly.

 _Elias is fine, he's not a child._ Klaus placed a hand on his head for a moment. Worrying about his younger brother over nothing shouldn't be his concern. The only thing on his mind should be actually entering the building in front of him.

He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. When did the building become so worn down? It looked as if it had been there for over thirty years! Last he checked, the building—called "Goldstein Cartoons"—was no older then about twelve; maybe eleven. The area around it looked a little run down as well, there were pretty much no people in the street and Klaus felt as if a murder could be waiting for him to lower his guard at any given moment.

He took a deep breath. No, he had to do this—for all he knew, this could be what the back of the studio looked like(Which was where he was from habit), and the front could be much better looking. His hand reached for the door and he opened it, entering the quiet building. Although having quiet was nice, this was an animation studio, there should be the sound of something happening no matter what it is.

Klaus looked around. The place was falling apart; holes in the walls that were poorly boarded up, black and heavy ink stained the floors, giant pipes of the same black ink were put on the ceiling. Just what had this place been through?


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N: Lizzy Heart is the MC, Liz Hart. Most(All ones you can date)SWD: Wizardess character will be showing up)_**

Klaus was confused as to why it was empty. He could have sworn the letter was sent not to long ago, maybe about only a month(with the current mailing system being anything but really useful). Yes, the building itself had been here for more then five years, a bit older than ten, but that was rather short for something to be decaying this badly. The building was practically breaking down—as if it had been standing in the same place for over fifty years.

Only standing for no more then about ten years, and being left in great care when Klaus had left(At least he thought), it really did boggle his mind on how this happened. Elias and their older brother had always loved the building that was gifted to them by their parents—why would they leave it to decay?

Moving farther into the inside, Klaus' eyes had been welcomed with the familiar sight of the many drawing boards that were placed everywhere. The first three a bit elevated up from the others. He knew them as his own, Elias', and their older brother's. It made sense as to why they would be like that, they were the three who started everything. Resting on Elias' desk was the black light his younger brother would use often when creating storyboards. Klaus knew Elias used invisible ink when writing small notes for himself or when writing love-letters to his boyfriend, Luciano. Taking out the letter once again, Klaus looked for the date. Sadly, he didn't find it. Elias barely wrote dates on anything.

However, the light from the still tuned on black light—signaling its current usage—had shone through the paper.

 _"Help us! PLease come_ now _! He's gone_ mad _! - Using us as sacrifices for the—"_

Klaus' eyes widen as he read the new words give to him. A hand print, along side splats of ink and a long messy line, were on the paper. Something—no, _someone_ —had grabbed his brother from this paper, scared him more then enough for his handwriting to turn into that.

But, what made his younger brother so afraid? Elias didn't get scared by most things, why was he so scared now?

Slight fear touched his heart. His brother could be dead and hidden somewhere within these walls. But this wasn't the time to worry. Maybe their older brother, where he was, knew what happened. Someone was killing them—Klaus could tell that much, if it wasn't obvious enough to him—and was probably still within the building. Klaus knew this, yet the first thing on his mind was trying to find his older brother, if he was still alive, and see if he could clear anything up. Klaus had left this place, mostly, in that man's care. So, he was both reasonable and knew the most of what was going on.

Moving forward, the place only seemed to get worse and look much older than it should. Maybe his eyes were starting to leave, or it could be the fear growing. The ink puddles became a bit more frequent, becoming a bit larger and made of thicker and/or heavier ink.

Slight laughter could be heard and footsteps were dull and soft. The footstep only grew louder, this time it was clear there were two people running. Klaus looked around, trying to find anything to be used a weapon and finding nothing be really be used as anything.

The footsteps had gotten a few feet away from the other entry way that led a bit farther into the building. Klaus braced himself for attack. However—

"Klaus!"

"Master Klaus?!"

Two voice called him at the same time. One belong to Elias, the other belong to a female. Klaus looked to them. The girl was none other then Lizzy Heart, the best female cartoon girl he created. She stood 5'2", long brown hair tied into pigtails with ribbons, and large red-pink eyes. She was pure cute, the crown princess of all the female characters. He had one day hoped to have a daughter who was just as cute as her, or looked up to Lizzy as a role model.

Yet, Klaus found it very hard to believe that she was standing in front of him at the current moment. How was that even possible? He went to look at Elias for an answer, but was only brought to more shock. His younger brother was covered in ink, blood, and cuts. Elias' clothes were tattered and torn. In general, the younger blond looked like he had just fallen into a thorn bush(minus the ink).

"Elias, what happened to you?"

"More importantly, where the hell have you been?! I sent that letter to you like two years ago! Do you not check your mailbox or something?!"

Klaus wasn't going to answer his younger brother till Elias had answered his question. Elias looked the same way. They both stared at each other, being broken by Lizzy hugging Klaus tightly.

"M-Master!" She looked up towards him. "Y-You came back?"

The hug tightened after Klaus had nodded his head, still taken aback for the female cartoon in front of him alive. Small sobs escaped her lips as tears flowed from her cheeks.

"I-I'm so happy you came back!" she cried.

"I'll ask this again: Where the hell have you been?!" Elias growled, looking quite pissed yet happy.

"I didn't get your letter till early today. I teach classes and often get home late, I don't have the time to check my mail 24/7, Elias," Klaus slightly glared at his younger brother as he patted Lizzy's head softly. "I'm really glad to see your still alive. I was getting worried."

Elias slightly blushed but shook his head. "Still, we've been the ones getting killed left and right here!"

Klaus slightly stiffened at the words.

" _Killed?_ " he repeated.

Lizzy nodded her head she wiped her eyes. She took Klaus' hand and brought him to the office, where their older brother mainly took care of paperwork. Elias locked the door and sighed heavily, sitting down on the sofa.

"Lord Goldstein has been using using a machine to bring us cartoons back to life a-and using us as gods for worship." Lizzy spoke in a soft tone, looking hurt to speak about it. "M-Most of the people only went with it since Lord Goldstein had ordered it, but they began to get scared when he brought the machine—"

"The ink machine we'd use for storing left over ink. He's made it into some sort of machine that created them as real people." Elias but in, as if knowing it would only cause more confusion for Klaus if Lizzy spoke anymore. "After he did that, he ordered that everyone start worshiping our characters like gods. Then the ink pump was installed, which would explain the tube you probably already seen."

"So, he basically began losing it?"

"We both knew this day would come, Klaus. I'm just shocked how he did it." ELias answered, sighing heavily once again. "He brought Randy to life first, and it all went downhill from there."

Klaus put a hand to his head. So it was all their older brother's fault. Being surprised would only cover half of it. Their older brother had always been strange, but this was what he and Elias were waiting for. The day all hell broke loose because their older brother's mind had gone into the gutter.


	3. Chapter 3

"And it only got worse once he started using us as sacrifices." Elias added in, "It's why I contacted you—maybe you could manage to get us out of here or helps us getting rid of him."

Klaus only felt more shock. Their older brother going around and killed the staff and bring his—Klaus' almost life work—cartoons to life. Lizzy and Randy were only a few of the characters Klaus had created during his time as a cartoonist for this company.

Klaus had many characters, which had all become the main ones of the company. There was Luca, a traveling magician who was fourth most popular; Yukiya, a human-wolf(Werewolf, he thinks the term was) who was the third most popular character; Vincent, a paladin of Lizzy's father, Randolph; Joel, a male siren and Lizzy's childhood friend; Leon, a unicorn living among humans; Cerin, another paladin who works alongside Vincent; Guy, an exorcist-paladin that liked traveling with Luca; Glenn, a samurai; Azusa, a priest traveling with Luca to spread his thoughts of religion; Lizzy Heart—who was called "Liz" at times—an angelic singer and dancer, the second most popular character; and the main and most loved one, Randy—A.K.A: Serge Durandal.

Randy/Serge was exactly based off of someone Klaus had once loved. The man's name was Randy March, his friend since high school who had passed away due to an accidental explosion by their college roommate, Serge(who was another great friend of Klaus that had taken his own life because of what happened to Randy). The two of them were his best, and only what felt like real, friends. Of course, he had mourned Randy's death more then Serge's—he loved Randy with all his heart. He was the reason why he had created the version of his own Randy March, or Serge.

The other characters had been inspired by people he knew as well. Luca was more then obviously based off of Elias' boyfriend, Luciano. It had really pissed Elias off when Klaus had shown him the drawing, blushing wildly and complaining how it was stupid to base a cartoon on "someone that dumb"—of course, that's was when his younger brother had the most biggest crush on Luciano.

"Worse?"

"He always picked on Randy, since he was the star," Elias began, "He started using pentagrams and black magic. And now Randy's obsessed with finding you, his creator, and currently blaming all of us for making him go away every single day till the day he gained his magic..."

"Let me guess, he started murdering get everyone along side him as well?" Klaus took a wild guess, earning sad looks from Elias and Lizzy. He really hadn't expected to be right, in fact, it almost felt as if he were joking in order to light the extremely tense aura. Joking had really never been Klaus' strong point, hence why he needed so much help when coming up with the jokes for the cartoons. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to—"

"I-it's fine, Master Klaus." Lizzy gave a small smile, "It's just that Randy had never bothered with such thoughts at first. B-But after Lord Goldstein started doing something secretive with Mr. Yukiya, he's changed so much..."

"I think he took advantage of the fact that they saw him as one of their creators, one of their three masters." Elias said, crossing his arms softly and sighing heavily once again. With a closer look, it was obvious that he hasn't slept for days—weeks even—and the bags under his eyes were dark and heavy. Lizzy, despite being a cartoon, showed signs of exhaustion. There were small bags under her eyes, which meant that she was the one who slept the most out of everyone currently alive(most likely forced), small dots of ink dripped from her fingertips every ten minutes or so. Her ink stains were small, disappearing within the locks of her hair that almost brushed the floor.

"Speaking of which, you mentioned something about Randy wanting to find me?"

Both Elias and Lizzy nodded their heads, looking worried. Lizzy slightly bit her lip and she looked down to her feet, combing her fingers though her hair. Klaus knew that it was a sign saying she was nervous and/or scared. Elias only sank back into the couch, his expression sick and scared.

"A-about that, Master Klaus..." Lizzy muttered. "He..."

"Randy is...How should I say..." Elias spoke to himself almost, muttering different worse as Lizzy kept combing her hair with her fingers. There was fear in her eyes, her actions were done with nervousness, and she looked like she were about to cry once again. Although she was always happy and barely cried, it seem that shell has cracked. Lizzy looked like she could cry at any given moment.

"Randy's what?" Klaus narrowed his eyes that the two. The both of them could be lying. Elias could've paid extra for that Lizzy voice action to dress up as the female cartoon and act like her, he did say the voice actor did look like her.

"Slowly losing his humanity." A new voice said.

Lizzy turned her head towards the figure from the door and smiled, "Yukiya, Luca, and Mr. Luciano! You guys are alive! Thank goodness!"

The werewolf, Yukiya, and Elias' boyfriend, Luciano, were carrying a nearly dead looking Luca. Elias stood up and rushed over, followed by Klaus. They helped carry the magician to the wooden table. Ink pour from his back, dripping down to the floor. Elias groaned and put a hand to his face.

"That's going to be a pain to clean up..."

"Don't worry about that, Elias," Luciano wrapped an arm around his blond boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "We should focus on taking care of Luca."

Elias slightly blushed and nodded his head. He went over to the desk that was in the room, opening and closing a draw. He placed a pen and an ink bottle on the desk top, bring them over to Klaus and handing them to him. The older blonde looked confused for a moment. Why would Elias give him these?

Yukiya was comforting a worried Lizzy, speaking to her in a soft voice while calmly petting her hair. She was most likely worried about her father, best friend, and bodyguards who were nowhere.

Luciano and Elias turned the lifeless body of Luca over, showing a large gash bleeding heavily with ink. The two males looked up towards Klaus.

"Well?" Luciano asked with a confused look, "Aren't you going to fix him? You are his creator after all, Klaus."

Placing the ink bottle—which he first opened— and pen on the floor, Klaus took the towel Elias had used to wipe off the ink on his body. He pressed it to the wound and wiped away the ink, quickly grabbing the pen and dipping it in the ink bottle a second after. His hand was slightly shaky. It almost felt as if he were sewing up a human's back, but only with something permeant.

Placing his hand on both sides of where the cut ended, Klaus pinched them together and began creating heavy cross stitches down the magician's back, wiping away bleeding ink and re-dipping the pen countless times in the ink bottle.

Lizzy, finally more calm, went to grab another ink bottle(since the one Klaus had been using was nearly empty) from the desk. Opening it and grabbing whatever cloth she could find to help wipe away the ink bleeding from Luca's back. Yukiya kept watch at the door, his ear slightly pressed against the wood, listening for anyone—against Randy or not. Elias and Luciano helped Klaus with the wound. Luciano wiping away any small mistakes along with the bleeding ink and Elias keeping the cut nearly closed so Klaus could work faster.

Despite his shaky hand and the cold sweat running down his back, Klaus finally set the pen down. He had finished stitching the cut together.

"Is he alive?" Lizzy asked.

"He's lost a lot of ink while we were bring him him here from the basement. Most of his clothes had adsorbed it, which is why not that big of a trial had been left behind." Luciano answered. "But, I don't know if he'll come back or not."

Klaus bit his lip, listening to his heart beat wildly. It echoed in his ears and nervousness swelled up in his body. He could only hope and pray that Luca returned to his original state—a happy-go-lucky traveling magician with no really cares in the world.


End file.
